gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Submachine Guns
A sub machine gun is an automatic weapon, smaller in size than an assault rifle, that fires pistol-caliber ammunition. Easily maneuvered and with relatively good fire power, SMGs such as the MP5 are used all over the world by military and law enforcement as well as some criminal organizations. There is a large number of sub machine guns in the Grand Theft Auto series including the Micro SMG, MP5, MAC-10, Tec-9 and the Scorpion. SMGs are found in great supply throughout all games, be it through gun shops, gang members, high-level law enforcement, or just laying around the city. The SMG rendition in Chinatown Wars is an HK MP5A3, however the barrel appears to be "snub-nosed" (stubby and short). The stock is concealed so that it is more portable and can be sprinted with and used in drive-bys. It has a fast rate of fire and good accuracy. It is available when the Fully Cocked Upgrade is purchased. Following is information about the SMG's available in the Grand Theft Auto world. Micro SMG The Micro SMG in the GTA series is based on the Israeli submachine gun Uzi. The first Uzi submachine gun was designed by Major Uziel Gal in the late 1940s. The prototype was finished in 1950. The Uzi has found use as a personal defense weapon by rear-echelon troops, officers, artillery troops and tankers, as well as a frontline weapon by elite light infantry assault forces. Through the series, the Micro SMG has changed his appearance multiple times, always resenbling a different variant of Uzi: *GTA III, GTA Advance, GTA San Andreas, GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars - Micro Uzi: An even further scaled down version of the Uzi, introduced in 1986. The Micro-Uzi is 486 mm (19.13 in) long, reduced to 282 mm (11.10 in) with the stock folded and its barrel length is 117 mm. Its muzzle velocity is 350 m/s (1148 f/s) and its cyclic rate of fire is 1,200 rpm. *GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories - Uzi Submachine Gun: A standard Uzi with a 10-inch (250 mm) barrel. It has a rate of automatic fire of 600 rounds per minute (rpm) when chambered in 9mm Parabellum; the .45 ACP model's rate of fire is slower at 500 rpm. *GTA V - Mini Uzi: Is a smaller version of the regular Uzi, first introduced in 1980. The Mini-Uzi is 600 mm (23.62 inches) long or 360 mm (14.17 inches) long with the stock folded. Its barrel length is 197 mm (7.76 inches), its muzzle velocity is 375 m/s (1230 f/s) and its effective range is 100 m. It has a greater automatic rate of fire of 950 rounds per minute due to the shorter bolt. SMG3.png|A Micro SMG in GTA V. SMG4.jpg|A Mini Uzi in real life. |undefined|link=undefined Gold SMG The Gold SMG is nothing more than a gold-plated standard Uzi. It has the same stopping power, accuracy and firing sound as the Micro-SMG, but faster rate of fire. GoldSMG-TBOGT.png|The Gold SMG in TBoGT. MP5 The MP5, commonly know in the GTA series as SMG, was developed in the 1960s by a group of engineers from the West German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (HK). Is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. Just like the Micro SMG, each game of the series feature a different variant of the MP5: *GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas - MP5A3: A follower of the primary version of the MP5 family, that is the MP5A2. Is a lightweight, air-cooled, selective fire delayed blowback operated 9×19mm Parabellum weapon with a roller-delayed bolt. With also retractable buttstock, "SEF" trigger group. *GTA Liberty City Stories - MP5K: It is a shortest version of the MP5A2. Was designed for close quarters battle. The MP5K does not have a shoulder stock (the receiver end was covered with a flat end cap, featuring a buffer on the inside and a sling loop on the outside), and the bolt and receiver were shortened at the rear. The resultant lighter bolt led to a higher rate of fire than the standard MP5. *GTA Vice City Stories - SP89: Its an civilian version of the MP5K, the SP89 have a foregrip with a muzzle guard in place of the vertical grip. (The model in the game also contains parts of the MP5A3, MP5K and MP5SD.) *GTA IV - MP10: A foreign variant, its Philippine and manufactured by Special Weapons Inc. based on the MP5. *GTA V - MP5A5: Its exactly like the MP5A3, except that the MPA5 feature an 3-round burst trigger group. MP51.jpg|An MP5 in GTA V. MP52.jpg|An MP5 in real life. |undefined|link=undefined MAC-10 The MAC-10 is a highly compact, blowback operated machine pistol developed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1964. The MAC-10 was built predominantly from steel stampings. It has a telescoping bolt, which wraps around the barrel. This allows a more compact weapon, and balances the weight of the weapon over the pistol grip where the magazine is located. It fires from an open bolt, and the light weight of the bolt results in a rapid rate of fire. The barrel is threaded to accept a suppressor. MAC 10.png|A Mac-10 in GTA Vice City. MAC102.jpeg|A MAC-10 in real life. |undefined|link=undefined Tec-9 The TEC-9 is a blowback-operated semi-automatic handgun, chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum that was designed by Intratec, an American offshoot of Interdynamic AB. The TEC-9 was made of inexpensive molded polymers and a mixture of stamped and milled steel parts. TEC91.png|A TEC 9 in GTA Liberty City Stories. TEC92.jpg|A TEC 9 in real life. |undefined|link=undefined Scorpion The Scorpion is a Sub-Machine Gun that is inspired by the Chzech Army Škorpion , developed in the late 1950's. It's accuracy is very good when compared to, per example, a MAC-10. The fire rate is also top notch. This weapon only appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Scorpion-GTAVCS.png|A Scorpion in GTA Vice City Stories. SKORPION.jpg|A Skorpion in real life. |undefined|link=undefined Assault SMG The Assault SMG is based on a different sub machine gun in each of his appearences: *TBOGT - FN P90: The FN P90 is a personal defense weapon (PDW) designed, created in response to NATO requests for a replacement for 9×19mm Parabellum firearms, the P90 was designed as a compact but powerful firearm for vehicle crews. *GTA V - Magpul PDR: Is a compact bullpup-style 5.56x45mm carbine being developed by Magpul Industries. Although halted in development, it has garnered some attention, largely due to its "futuristic" appearance. The system consists of a gas-operated bullpup intended to replace some submachine guns, M9 pistols and M4 carbines while still offering the rapid fire and range of a M4 carbine in an ultra compact firearm. AssaultSMG-GTAV.png|A Assault SMG in GTA V. Magpul_PDR.jpg|A Magpul PDR in real life. See also * Machine gun * Assault rifle nl:SMG Category:Weapons Category:Sub Machine Guns Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V